poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Time for Time Travel (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Time for Time Travel. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Nina Vincent: (voice over) Time for Time Travel! One dark night at the sea, Captain Whiskers begins his new evil plan. Captain Whiskers: Brace yourselves, Mateys. We're about to go back in time. Sa'Luk: Why do you have to take the lead while we follow your plan, Whiskers? Captain Whiskers: Because, Sa'Luk, I give the orders. Is there a problem with that? Phantom the Pirate: Not at all, Captain Whiskers. Because there are two kinds of people in this world. Those who are leaders, And those who are followers. And we don't mind following you. Captain Whiskers: Good call, Phantom. (to on Pirate Bot) You, Start the Time Engine! Phantom the Pirate: Now, This should be interesting. As the Time Engine was engaged, His ship went into the portal. Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, John Silver had to gather Captain Emmett and his crew. John Silver: (on the loudspeaker) Attention, Rangers! Please report to the front of the Tavern, It is an emergency meeting call from Ford and Stanley! Bendy Jackson: I wonder what this is all about? Captain Emmett: I'm not sure, Bendy. But maybe we should go see Ford and Stanley. Crystal: Excellent idea, Emmett. Let's get going. Then, Everyone came to the new Portal Chamber where Ford and Stanley Pines were finished making. Ford Pines: I'm glad you could make it, Rangers. Donna: What is that? Stanley Pines: That, Donna is the Universal Portal. Ford and I worked hard making it. Captain Emmett: Hmmm, Now this is really fascinating. Ford Pines: That's right, Emmett. With Captain Whiskers raising his stake, We got to where and when he'll try to take over. Just as the monster shows, It shows a map of 21st Century Silver Hills. Stanley Pines: It's Silver Hills, Home of the Time Force Power Rangers. Captain Emmett: Arr... Marine the Raccoon: Wow, That must be where the Time Force Rangers went after for Ransik. Callie Jones: It's true, But he was an evil mutant back then. Ford Pines: We have no time to loose, Emmett. Once we go though the Portal, We'll enter the 21st Century and stop Whiskers. Captain Emmett: Hmmm, Alright then. Let's move out! Ryo Vinsmoke: Aye Aye, Captain. As the portal was activated, They went through it to travel to the 21st Century. Soon, Captain Emmett and his crew arrived at Silver Hills. Stanley Pines: Here are, Silver Hills. Crystal: Wow! So, This is what the 21st Century was like. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5